Poolside Plunge
by september25
Summary: A.U. and O.O.C. Rated Mature only for M/M erotica content, Strong Language, and unprotected sex. Luke and Noah meet in the Florida Keys for the first time. one shot with potential to become a series depending on reviews.


Title: **Poolside Plunge**

Summary: Friends (Luke, Roth, Noah, Kaden) meet in the Florida Keys while on vacation. Sex ensues.

One shot (with potential to become a series after I finish my current stories)

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Cursing, M/M unprotected sex.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of september (25). This is my own story. No copyright infringement is intended.

**-=============================-**

_'What am I doing here? I can't believe Roth talked me into taking this vacation with him._'

Luke dug through his suitcase for his swim trunks and looked up; seeing that Roth already had his on. He was standing with his hands on his hips staring at Luke.

"Aren't those your swim trunks under your hand?" he pointed a tan finger at Luke's suitcase.

Luke looked down and reddened. "Oh." Luke held up the red and blue floral patterned shorts. "Be right back." he called over his shoulder as he walked to the bathroom.

"Hurry it up!" Roth called and swept his fingers through his light brown hair. His blue eyes watched the bathroom door expecting Luke to emerge shortly; thinking, '_It shouldn't take Luke long to strip and pull up a pair of swimming shorts, should it_?'

Luke adjusted the waistband on his trunks and looked in the mirror. _'I can do this. I can. It's no big deal. It's freakin' Key West for God's sake! This hotel is for gay men only. Oh the choices.... tall, short, lean, muscular, different hair color, eye color, skin color....._'

Luke sighed and fixed his blond hair.

_'Roth said it would be fun to get away and meet other gay guys because lord knows there aren't many back home. He's a good friend, but ignorant. Even if he meets someone interesting he won't see the guy again. I guess he just wants to hook up_.'

"Luke! Lets hit the pool!" Roth banged on the bathroom door with his fist. "I'm sure you look fine."

Luke cracked open the door and looked out. "Just what are you expecting of this trip?" He didn't want to associate with the wrong people.

"Fun, sun, drinking and men!" Roth grinned. "We can sit around poolside and talk to guys Luke. It'll be fun. There's no pressure to do anything if that's what you're thinking. Just relax in one of the chaise lounge chairs. Let the guys in the bitty speedo swimsuits bring you neon colored drinks with cherries and oranges stabbed on a plastic sword toothpick and little paper umbrellas. Hell, I heard they'll even dry you off with a fluffy, white towel after you take a dip in the pool."

"I can dry myself, thank you." Luke said and pushed past Roth.

"Man... lose yourself for these next three days. Don't be sensible, responsible or reliable Luke. Be careless, carefree and throw caution to the wind! Have a riot! Have fun!"

"Yea, ok." Luke nodded, then grinned. "Yea! No one knows me here. I can be reckless!"

"As your best friend, you know I won't tell anyone back home." Roth said and laid a hand on Luke's shoulder, then they headed outside.

**-========-**

Luke and Roth walked to the pool. Just as Roth had said in the hotel room, there were waiters wearing the tiniest speedo suits he'd ever seen, but Roth hadn't told him that suits were optional for the hotel guests.

Luke leaned over to Roth and whispered, "Oh my god! There are cocks everywhere!" It was the first time Luke had found himself in a group of gay guys and his eyes wandered everywhere, not wanting to stare at one particular person or appendage.

"Holy.... Jesus.... Wow!" Roth muttered looking around seeing different sizes, thicknesses and shaved and unshaved nether regions.

Luke heard laughter. His eyes found the source; a guy laying back in a chaise lounge chair facing an average looking guy with a marine haircut.

"Lets sit over there by them." Luke pointed. "They have suits on."

"Okay." Roth said and followed Luke.

Luke stood at the foot of the guy's chair and asked, "Are these two chairs taken?" He pointed to the ones right next to him and his friend.

The guy looked up and smiled. "No, go right ahead. I'm Noah and this is my best friend Kaden." Noah had light blue eyes, and short, dark brown hair that almost looked black.

"Hi." Kaden looked at Luke and Roth with a grin. Kaden was tanned, fair haired and had dark brown eyes.

"Hello." Luke and Roth responded as they took their seats. Luke sat next to Noah with Roth taking the chair on the other side of Luke.

"I'm Luke and this is Roth." Luke said as his eyes consumed Noah's body.

"Nice to meet you guys." Kaden said, but scoping out Roth.

"Would you boys care for a drink?" A tall, bronzed waiter in a itsy bitsy speedo asked the four men.

After they ordered various drinks, Noah turned to Luke and Roth and said, "First time at the Keys?"

"Yea." Luke said looking around. He'd never seen so many asses and cocks all at once.

Noah laughed. "Better close your mouth and wipe your chin. You're frothing like a rabid dog."

Luke's attention was brought to Noah's mouth. His chuckling was tickling his innner ear. Luke smiled and said. "I guess I better not stare."

Kaden laughed and said, "They don't care. In fact, I think they do it intentionally to show off their bodies. You both are eye candy, you should shed your suits.

Luke turned a brighter shade of red than Roth.

"Why aren't you two naked?" Luke blurted out, then immediately regretted saying anything.

Roth snickered, nudged Luke and whispered, "Way to go."

Noah looked at Kaden and shrugged.

"I'm not modest." Kaden said, then took his suit off and dropped it next to his chair.

Noah hesitated for a second, then looked at Roth and Luke. "I will if you guys do."

Luke was silent, in shock with the fact that he was seriously considering going along with something so out of his character. Before he knew it, he was lifting his ass and pushing his trunks down. He stared straight ahead; nervous of where his eyes might travel if he looked at Noah or Kaden. It was one thing to be naked with a friend sitting next to you, but even more awkward with strangers sitting right by you engaging you in conversation.

Roth took his suit off too and was equally embarrassed, but only for a few seconds. He easily relaxed knowing he was in good company.

The waiter sauntered over to them with a tray of drinks and handed them out. He gave them all a smirk. "Nice buffet there boys. All laid out in a pretty row." he said, referring to their dicks.

Luke put the straw in his mouth and sucked his drink as fast as he could.

Kaden leaned forward and said, "Roth, you're so far away, why don't you sit here at the end of my chair?" He moved his feet and bent his knees so Roth could sit by him. "Then the four of us can talk and hear each other without having to raise our voices to be heard."

Roth stood up, walked to Kaden's chair and sat down facing Noah and Luke.

"So," Noah began, "How long are you guys staying?"

Roth answered, looking at Kaden, then Noah. "We leave Sunday night. You guys?"

"We leave this evening. We've been here all week." Noah replied looking at Luke, then his eyes inadvertently gazed down. He held his breath; wanting to grope him, but not daring to. They just met after all. He and Kaden hadn't hooked up with anyone on their vacation and they both wanted to, but it never seemed to work. The guys they met were shallow and into themselves. Luke and Roth seemed promising though; they seemed genuine and not the type of guys that felt the need to impress others.

"Where are you from?" Luke asked Noah; seeing where his eyes were rested. Luke felt like crossing his legs or covering himself with his hands.

Noah asked, "Sorry, what?"

Luke repeated his question.

Noah met Luke's eyes and answered, "Kaden and I just graduated from USC. What about you two?"

Roth replied, "NYU."

Kaden asked boldly, "What are you two into?"

Roth looked at Kaden and asked. "Into?"

"Yea, into." Noah said. "What turns you on?" He directed the question to Luke more than Roth.

"Um," Luke paused, not sure how or if he should answer.

Roth saw Luke's hesitation. He wanted his friend to loosen up so he said, "Almost anything turns Luke on."

Noah and Kaden laughed.

Luke playfully scowled at Roth. He turned to Noah and Kaden and said, "No, not everything."

"What then?" Noah asked with his eyebrows raised; his interest piqued.

"I'm not going to tell you." Luke shyly looked away.

"I'd love to know. Seriously." Noah replied in a soft voice.

"So would I." Roth snickered.

Luke was shocked and it showed on his face.

Roth snorted and said, "Let it out Luke. We're on effin' vacation! Be free my child!"

Kaden laughed at Roth's attitude. He reached out and touched Roth's arm. "Wanna go for a swim... or something?"

Roth nodded with a grin and stood up. "Luke... ah forget it. I was going to say behave, but I should say, don't behave." he laughed.

Kaden looked at Noah. "Roth is pretty wise. Follow his advice Noah." he grinned.

Roth began walking away. Kaden followed him, staring at his ass, then he turned around and looked at Noah; giving him the thumbs up sign.

Noah returned the gesture, then turned back to Luke. "Looks like it's just you and I." he said in an arousing voice. "So.... Luke..... gonna answer my question?"

Luke thought for a moment. _'God, even Roth doesn't know what I like and he's my best friend. I've never told anyone before, but Noah is leaving later and I'll never see him again. I guess I can tell him_.'

Luke met Noah's eyes and noticed how much bluer they looked than when he first met him. He chucked nervously and said, "I like rimming."

Noah's heart sped up. He'd never had the pleasure of having that done, although he'd done it to other guys many times. He said in a breathless whisper, "What else? Tell me everything and don't leave anything out."

Luke scratched his head. His chest and faced were flushed pink. He said in a low voice, "Um, I like receiving facials and being tied up... sometimes. I've always wanted to suck on a guys cock while I'm being screwed by another guy. I also like-"

Noah listened raptly, hanging on Luke's every word. His cock began to twitch involuntarily and he felt it swelling.

Luke happened to look down and saw Noah's erection growing. He stared at it, mesmerized, and bit his lip as his own cock grew.

Noah followed Luke's eyes and gazed down at his own cock. "Look what you did to me." he said in a smooth voice. "It's so hard."

"It's huge too." Luke said aloud. "Shit." _'Shut up Luke_!'

Noah chuckled and said, "You have a nice sized one over there too. Why don't you come over here and sit with me?"

"Uh-"

"Come on." Noah said, scooting over. "I don't bite, I just suck and swallow." he teased.

"Ok." Luke said. He stood up and sat in Noah's chair. Side by side, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, leg to leg with him.

"You can touch me if you want to." Noah smiled at Luke.

"Out here?" Luke asked, stunned by Noah's boldness.

"Yea out here. Look around, no one gives a rat's ass what we do."

Luke looked around. There were men making out and some even in the middle of an 'act'.

"Oh my god!" Luke exclaimed, seeing Roth and Kaden jacking each other off and making out at the other side of the pool.

Noah laughed. "They're having fun. Your friend seems pretty open to anything. What about you? Too shy?"

Luke was shy, but he wanted to abandon that side of him while he was here. He answered, still staring at Roth and Kaden, "Not at all."

Noah turned his head and said in Luke's ear, "Are they getting you all hot and bothered?"

Luke looked at Noah and came nose to nose with him. He gasped and swallowed. "Actually, ohhhh....." Luke moaned when he felt Noah's hand on his cock.

"Is this ok Luke? Can I touch your cock?" Noah purred.

"Ohhh, yessss." Luke breathed.

"Touch mine." Noah said, hoping he would, then he kissed Luke's sexy mouth.

Luke closed his eyes when Noah's lips met his and reached over to handle Noah's cock. He felt Noah's hair covered thigh and ran the palm of his hand up to the brunette's abdomen where his fingertips met the head of his cock. The took the thick muscle into his hand and gave it a couple of tentative strokes. He gained confidence with each motion. He worked his hand up and down skillfully, imitating Noah's mastery.

"Mmmm.." they moaned in unison, then their tongues met.

After a while, Noah pulled away and let go of Luke's cock, then he signaled a waiter. A speedo-wearing brunette walked over to him and smiled. "What can I get for you handsome?"

Noah motioned with his finger for the waiter to bend down.

Luke couldn't hear what Noah was whispering in the waiter's ear. He was very curious, but he didn't want to ask and seem too eager. He watched the waiter sway his hips as he walked away, then he looked at Noah.

"Luke," Noah asked with his head lowered, "Eh, do you want to fuck or talk?"

Those words had a profound effect on Luke, he answered after a pause, "Neither."

Noah licked his lips and felt rejected. "Oh."

"I want you to make love to me." Luke whispered.

Noah was thrilled. His head shot up and he beamed at Luke just as the same brunette waiter brought over a tray and bent down. It was then that Luke saw lubrication, a condom and an after sex towel.

"Kinda confident you were going to get laid huh?" Luke asked with a smile.

Noah took the items off the tray and replied with a sly smile, "I was hoping I was. I felt chemistry with you right away and I was praying you felt something too."

"I feel it Noah." Luke smiled. "Lets go to my room."

"How about right here? It's always been a fantasy of mine to do it outside in the sun, poolside."

"With an audience?" Luke looked around for prying eyes.

Noah cupped Luke's chin and turned his head to face him. "No one's watching and if anyone happens to look, they may applaud if we put on a good show."

_'Go for it! I'm here to have fun_!' Luke bit his lip, then sighed loudly and said, "Oh boy. Alright. Do you like to top or bottom?"

"I've done both and don't really have a preference, but right now I'd love to top you." Noah ran his finger down Luke's chest, then if fell to his treasure trail.

Luke gulped when Noah's fingers grazed the underside of his cock and slid lower to cup his balls. He gave them a slight squeeze, then released them.

"Bend your knees." Noah commanded as he lubed his fingers.

Luke planted his feet on the chaise lounge and looked around for Roth and Kaden. He saw them at the Tiki bar- drinking something out of a coconut and talking.

"OOH!" Luke yelled; startled because he hadn't been paying attention and had suddenly felt Noah's fingers gently tracing his hole.

"Do I have your attention now Luke?" Noah snickered.

"Ye..Yes.... Ahhh-" Luke moaned as Noah's finger slipped inside. He noticed that Luke's cock had leaked a fair amount of pre-cum. The head of it was shiny and slick with it's own juice. Noah took a finger and ran it across the slit and licked the drop from his finger, then he pulled Luke into a kiss as his second knuckle disappeared into the blond.

"Noahhh..." Luke moaned in Noah's mouth and sunk lower in the chair; trying to get more of that digit into his hole.

Noah assumed Luke wanted more and he was right. He entered another finger next to his index finger, then moved them in and out, up and down over and over. Noah smiled; seeing Luke's erection jump and land back on his stomach. Lubrication dripped out of Luke's ass onto the cushion of the chaise lounge, but neither one of them cared.

Noah began to work on Luke's prostate. The friction of Noah's fingers put Luke in a daze. He let loose a long moan and squirmed until he couldn't take anymore.

"I need your... ahhh, uhhh.... your cock." Luke murmured.

Noah pulled his fingers out and ran them along Luke's inner thigh. "Ride me Luke."

Luke looked around self consciously. He decided then and there he wasn't going to worry about what other people thought. He bravely swung a leg over Noah's hips and straddled him. He placed one hand on Noah's slightly sunburned chest and the other on the back of Noah's head. He pulled the brunette into a strong, deep kiss that left each of them breathless and wanting more.

"Noah, I don't want you to wear a condom."

"Um," Noah licked his lips and said with uncertainty, "I don't know."

"I swear, on my honor I'm clean... unless you're not?" Luke asked with his eyebrows raised in question.

"I'm good. I get checked twice a year." Noah said.

"Ok! So can we go bareback?" Luke asked with excitement dancing in his hazel eyes.

Noah's eyes filled with lust and he replied, "Yea. That would be awesome."

Luke smiled and raised his body.

**-========-**

Kaden and Roth looked over and saw their friends getting ready to 'get it on'.

"Way to go Luke." Roth chuckled; seeing Luke lowering himself on Noah's stiff cock.

"Yea, Noah needs to get laid." Kaden chuckled as well. "He's usually so reserved and straight laced. It's cool to see him let himself go."

"I had to practically drag Luke to come to the Keys. It's our graduation gift to ourselves." Roth said, looking at Kaden.

"Us too!" Kaden smiled. "We wanted one last hurrah before settling into our jobs.

**-==========-**

"Ohhh..." Luke took a deep, deep breath and let it out really slowly. His heart was pounding and his ass was burning, but in a good way. He buried his face on Noah's shoulder and raked his teeth along a stretch of skin. Once the discomfort vanished, Luke lowered his body further, making Noah's cock sink deeper.

Noah's voice ached with want, "Ahhh... I'm in."

Luke murmured into Noah's ear, "I'm gonna make you see stars Noah. You're gonna cum so hard. Harder than you ever have before."

"Oh fuck yes... yes." Noah moaned with urgency.

Luke raised himself and pounded back down onto Noah's lap; plunging Noah's cock deep inside. Sure enough, Noah did see stars. He started bucking and pitching his hips up to meet Luke's ass.

Noah ran his hands up and down Luke's strong back. He growled, "Fuck the hell out of me Luke. Slam that hot, little ass down on my big dick." Noah immediately winced and closed his eyes; feeling embarrassed. He couldn't believe what he was saying. He never was this vocal during sex before. "_I'm on vacation, I'm allowed to be rambunctious_.'

Luke tightened his grip on Noah's shoulders and drove his body down again and again with such force his ass was slapping against Noah's thighs. Luke tossed his head back. "Ahhh, UhhhhGod!" he said loudly, getting the attention of guys walking by. Words of encouragement filled Luke and Noah's ears.

"Attaboy! Pound that ass!"

"Sweeeet...."

"Own that cock blondie! Make it yours!"

"Fuck him into next week!"

Noah was inspired by their enthusiasm. He held Luke's hips and ground his crotch against Luke's ass, and pulled Luke's body close. He kissed his full lips and gradually worked his way down the side of the blond's neck. He gently sucked it until he left a nice sized bruise, then he lifted Luke's body and thrust up into him; hammering into Luke's hole fiercely. Each thrust just as strong as the one preceding it.

"Noah, I'm close. Gonna.... shit... watch me.... just watch-"

Noah's gaze shifted from Luke's impassioned face to his cock. It was dripping clear, sweet nectar. Noah licked his lips and stared intently; waiting for cum to shoot out of the slit. He didn't want to miss a thing.

Luke started breathing heavily. He looked down at his pulsing cock and said, "Here it... Uh, Uhh, UHHH!" Suddenly, milky white cum shot between them and splatted on Noah's chest and dripped down to his stomach.

Noah looked up with an amused and amazed look on his face. "Just too fucking hot for words." He looked at Luke's face and knew he'd never forget his expression. His forehead was beaded with sweat and running into his eyes. He'd remember his chiseled jaw and the cleft in his chin; and of course those cupid's bow shaped lips.

Luke gasped for breath. "Your turn."

Noah licked his lips as Luke picked up speed; bouncing on Noah's cock. "Almost... there Luke... want me to pull out?"

"No! Shoot it in me. Cum in my ass." Luke stared into Noah's eyes.

"Ohhhh, Uhhh Damn!" Noah pushed his hips off the chaise lounge and arched his back. "Here I cum... UHHHH!" Noah cried out as his cock rapid-fired cum into Luke's ass. He shuddered and shivered despite the heat of the Florida sun.

Luke watched Noah's face. He knew he'd never forget that look of pure ecstasy. Noah's hair was plastered to his forehead and sweat was dripping down his temples. His body was trembling after his orgasm and his breathing was labored.

Luke and Noah's bodies slowly came to a rest and stilled. Noah pulled Luke down and held him to his chest. They enjoyed the glow after sex while they kissed and cuddled.

"Noah," Luke giggled. "I don't think I can walk."

"Stay right here then." Noah kissed Luke's wet temple.

"It's so hot. Isn't my body heat making you sweat more?"

Noah felt the sweat and cum gluing their bodies together. He didn't care and said so, "I'm fine."

-=========-

Kaden and Roth saw that Luke and Noah were finished.

"Damn!" Kaden swore, "Didn't know he could last that long. How long was that?" he asked Roth.

"At least 20 minutes." Roth chuckled and looked around at some of the men pointing and whispering at their friends. "They're gonna have a following."

Kaden snickered. "No doubt."

"Wanna go over there and give them shit?" Roth asked.

Kaden stepped away from the Tiki bar and said, "Don't have to ask me twice. Noah shy? My ass."

"Luke too!" Roth stated, "Didn't think he'd be courageous enough to do it in public."

They walked to their friends. "Ahem!" Kaden cleared his throat, then grinned.

Luke and Noah disentangled themselves. After Luke sat up, he grabbed the after sex towel, and wiped Noah's body off.

"Hi." Noah said somewhat quietly. He really wanted to cover up now. He reached for his swim trunks and waited for Luke to crawl off of his body.

Roth addressed Luke, "Looks like someone got some."

"Yea." Luke said in a soft voice and got up. He went to retrieve his trunks as well and pulled them on.

"You don't have to dress on our account." Kaden said to Noah. "Don't be embarrassed. You gave everyone here a great performance. They're gonna want an encore!"

"Ha Ha." Noah said sarcastically. "Don't think so." he said, pulling up his swim trunks. He glanced at Luke and smiled. Luke smiled back and sat in his chaise lounge chair.

Kaden sat in his chair and Roth sat next to him. Kaden wrapped an arm around Roth's shoulders and said, "So Noah, did you find out what turns Luke on?"

Noah nodded. "Yea I did." He looked at Luke and grinned naughtily.

Luke chuckled and said, "What really turns me on..... is Noah."


End file.
